Zelda's Birthday
by A Fox From Termina
Summary: Set after Majora's Mask. The last time Link saw Zelda was when he left Hyrule to his adventure in Termina. Now its her birthday and Link plans to go see her even though he's not invited. Slight ZeLink. Oneshot.
**Alright, the idea for this came to me several months ago and now I am able to share it. I don't have much to say about this one. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Today was Zelda's birthday. Link knew about this for a few months now and has been working hard on her gift. He found out about it after he returned from Termina. It was in a letter that Zelda sent him after he failed to show up her birthday party last year. That was the during the time period where Link was wandering around the Lost Woods looking for Navi.

 _This year is going to be different,_ Link promised himself, _this year I will come and I will give her the present I've been working on._ Link knew how the party was going to be. It was going to be filled with the royal families of different countries as well as Hyrule's rich families. Link would stand out in that type of crowd and be kicked out in an instant. Not even being the Hero of Time will let him come in.

During Link's few visits to Castle Town he has heard rumors that Zelda is trying to get someone special into her birthday party but her father won't allow it. Link just sighs and keeps on walking like he never heard anything. To the king Link was just a hero in another time and has only known Zelda for a few days before leaving. What he doesn't know is all Zelda has done for Link during his first adventure.

He listened to her prophecy when no one else but Impa did. She sent him on a quest to get the spiritual stones so they can open the door of time. She gave him the ocarina of time while she was leaving Hyrule so Ganondorf can't get it. During those long seven years she waited for Link to come back so they can defeat Ganondorf. When Link returned she was there to send him on his way. She guided him through his whole adventure. Then after the sages were awakened she trusted him so much that she revealed herself to him. Link went to Ganon's Tower so he can rescue her and save her land from Ganon. In the final battle she managed to keep Ganon still long enough for Link to give the final blow and then she called for the power of the sages to come and seal Ganon away and bring peace to the land. She then sent Link back in time so he can have his childhood once more. Link remembered it all, but he isn't sure if Zelda does too.

But today he will see her and he plans to give her something special. At least he hopes. Now its morning, he has to wait until evening to go over there. He will wait until midnight if he has to, as long as he gets to see Zelda one more time. To thank her for all she did and to explain to her what has happened to him these last few months.

* * *

The sun is starting to set now, the draw bridge is rising. Link gets through just in time. The shops were now closed and the people were now returning home with the things they brought and the money they earned. The only ones left were a few guards and the couple dancing near the fountain. Well them and the boy dressed in green. It was still too early for him to go to the castle to see Zelda. There are two ways in the castle that Link knows about: through the front gate and through the hole that leads to the garden. Link decided to go through the same he has been going through the last two times he went to the castle. That's why he has to wait so long, Zelda will be in the party the whole time. There is no point in waiting in the garden for hours if Zelda isn't coming to the garden until the party is over. But Link does not know when it will end that is why he decides to wait until its late at night to come.

The hours trickle by slowly, Link just waits patiently as the dogs start to come to wander around. The guards have changed shifts by now and the couple just left to one of their houses. It was about nine now, Link decides to go to the castle.

Now that there are important people in the castle the are a lot more guards out and they are everywhere. If Link was to try and get into the castle before his adventure in Termina with all these guards around then he would be caught in five seconds. But since he did travel to that strange parallel world he has something with him that will allow him to sneak past the guards, something no one in Hyrule would have ever thought about: masks.

Link has brought his whole mask collection just in case and he plans to use them if it is impossible to get in with stealth alone. After going into the moon and giving away almost his entire mask collection Link thought that the only masks he has left were his Deku, Goron, Zora, and Fierce Deity masks. But when he looked in his inventory he discovered that he has all his masks! He isn't sure why or how but he was glad to have them and they still worked. These masks will be able to help him get to the castle so he can see Zelda once more.

The first thing Link did was put on the stone mask long before he even reached the vines. He was fortunate that the guards didn't see him before he did. He climbed up the vines as quietly as possible since the guards could possibly hear him but they seemed to be deaf whenever Link decides to sneak into the castle but it can't hurt to be safe. When Link reached the top he noticed a guard was on either side of the bridge making it impossible for anyone to cross without the guards seeing them. Well anyone without a stone mask anyways. Link managed to walk right past them without them knowing he was there. Where was this mask when he needed to get past those Gerudo guards when he was an adult? It would of saved him hours of trying to sneak past them only to get captured later on or to just getting lost. That and arrow. So many arrows he has lost there.

But that was not important now, what is important is that he gets to the garden and give Zelda her gift. He got through many of the guards (sometimes right in front of their faces) and he started to climb up the rocky wall on the other side. He dived into the water and swam across it hoping none of the seven hundred guards heard him. He got onto land and waited a bit so that he would dry off but then realized that he would get wet in a few minutes and decided to just keep on going.

Luckily for Link the boxes of milk were right were he left them so he didn't have to worry about finding a way up to the hole. Link climbed on top of the boxes and jumped to the hole. Then he crawled through it, making sure the mask was still in his face. The water was seeping through his tunic once more and the hole felt tighter than last time. He was a bit taller than last time so maybe he gained some weight too. It didn't matter since Link got through the hole.

There he saw about twenty guards or so standing right by the exit. Not one of them seen Link. He managed to go right past the guards leaving them to wonder why the water is splashing by itself (one of them came to the conclusion that poes are possessing the water). There were about four times the guards here and all Link has to do is not talk (easy) and not bump into one of them (not as easy). After ten minutes of wandering through what feels like an endless sea of guards Link finally made it to the spot where he met Zelda.

He entered there quietly, spotting the princess in the exact same place she was in when he first met her. Link took off the mask and walked up to her. She wore a much more elegant dress than when she met him but it looked pretty much the same. Zelda turned around to face Link, disbelief was on her face. "You, you came. After all this time," Zelda said, fearing that Link would vanish in an instant and never come back. He didn't. He just nodded and Zelda continued, "What took you so long to return?" Link spent the next hour or so telling her the adventure he had in Termina. When she asked about the masks Link showed them to her and even put on his transformation masks so she could see what he looked like with them on (all but the Fierce Deity's Mask). When she told Link he looked cute as a Deku Scrub he could feel himself blush underneath the mask though Zelda could not see it. He played a quick, quiet melody for her when he was a zora. He would of done something as a goron but they didn't want to be caught. They were enjoying themselves like the kids they were.

Before Link left he handed her a package wrapped in a simple brown fabric. When Zelda opened it she gasped. It was a harp Link carved out of wood. It wasn't any harp, it looked like the one Sheik used when she taught Link those melodies. And Zelda noticed this too, "You managed to make it look like the one I had when I was Sheik. I'm surprised you still remember what it looked like." Link was glad. Glad that Zelda liked the harp. Glad that she still remembered those seven years. Glad just being with her.

When Zelda was going to say goodbye to Link she hugged him and said, "Thank you so much. I miss having you around. You will come back to visit, won't you?" Link nodded feeling the heat rising in his cheeks. He then turned to leave but stopped to wave at her before putting on the stone mask and vanishing from sight.

* * *

 **Alright that was my first oneshot. I hope you enjoyed it. Now with Link getting his masks back I based that on the fact that he gets them back once you start playing the game again after you have beaten Majora. Now I honestly I can't decide whether I want Link to be with Malon or Zelda (obviously Zelda if Malon isn't in that game lol). I think this is a cute little story (it probably isn't the best one out there but at least I wrote and shared it with you all and that's good enough for me) and tell me what you thought about it. Have a nice day.**


End file.
